Under World
by Akazora no Darktokyo
Summary: /Namun semuanya sunyi. Bahkan jangkrik pun masih berbunyi. Dan, orang yang seharusnya jadi korban sepertinya sudah tidak berada di rumah sendiri/  AU.  4th chapter is up. Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL for later chapters.

**Don't like don't read!** ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Under World, sebuah area yang eksis jauh di bawah tanah.**

**Area yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh manusia biasa,**

**Area penyokong kehidupan para manusia yang ada diatas,**

**Area yang dapat disebut dengan 'Dunia',**

**Dunia yang hidup dibalik langkah kaki manusia…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang suatu saat mempunyai ego untuk melihat angkasa raya.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Under World**

**.**

**©Akazora no Darktokyo**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**Shuuya's POV**

"Goenji, bagaimana?" seseorang bertanya padaku. Aku hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan tanpa subjek, predikat, objek, ataupun keterangan, tidak seperti apa yang diajarkan kepadaku di sekolah.

"Bagaimana apanya?" aku hanya bisa balik bertanya, tanpa tahu apa-apa. Aku ingin mengetahuinya.

Orang itu berkata, "jika ingin mengetahuinya, cukup jawablah 'iya'." Dengan nada yang misterius, cukup membuatku muak akan nada manis yang beracun itu. "Mudah bukan?" katanya seperti memaksa dengan bertanya.

Jika pun aku tahu permasalahannya, aku belum tentu menjawab 'iya' dengan mudah. Dan orang ini…menyuruhku menjawab tanpa tahu apa-apa.

Di tanya tanpa bisa menjawab dengan kata sederhana.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya." Orang itu berkata lagi, kali ini seolah-olah membaca pikiranku.

"Jawab apa? Aku tidak tahu apapun." jawabku jujur.

"Mau tidak mau, kau pasti akan menjawab 'iya'. Tidak ada jalan lari. Takdir 'itu' berjalan, Goenji." Dan ia berkata seperti aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain.

Memilih dengan satu pilihan bukanlah sebuah perbuatan yang dinamakan memilih.

"Iyakah?" aku tetap menjawab dengan bertanya balik.

Dan ia tanpa ragu menjawab, "iya." Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan atau mengedipkan kedua mata. "Dan jawabanmu?" dia bertanya lagi.

Ragu. Meskipun, mulutku mengatakan…

"**Iya."**

**.**

**.**

'KKRIIIINNGGGG, KRRIIIIIINNNNNG'

Jam weker itu membangunkanku. Sedangkan kejadian tadi…

Mimpi? Kenyataan?

Yang manapun aku tak tahu.

"Shuuya! Ayo bangun! Sebentar lagi sekolah kan?" Ibuku mengingatkanku dari dapur.

"Ya…" jawabku dengan malas-malasan. Aku malas ke sekolah. Pelajaran di sekolah terlalu mudah, membosankan. Aku pun mandi dan setelah itu turun ke lantai bawah.

Di meja makan tersedia makanan. Hanya roti tawar, mentega, dan selai. Sarapan pagi yang standar. Lalu kubuat roti selai dan memakannya sambil berjalan ke sekolah, membuatku terlihat terburu-buru. Ibu memaklumiku dan segera menyuruhku pergi ke sekolah.

Bosan.

Meski kakiku tetap melangkah kearah sekolah tanpa berniat kabur ke Game Center ataupun ke tempat-tempat yang lain. Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Walau kakiku tidak mau melangkah pergi.

Pergi. Kemanapun.

Aku mengingat mimpiku kembali. Suara itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Seandainya suara itu dapat membuatku lepas dari kebosanan ini… Dan dia telah melakukannya, dia telah membuatku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi dalam mimpiku selanjutnya.

"Yare-yare…Aku tak menyangka, kau menungguku."

Suara itu! Dimana?

"Dimana kau?" aku bertanya secara spontan. Dia ada. Aku ingin melihatnya.

"Aku? Disini." Suara itu dari atas. Ia duduk di ranting pohon Sakura yang ada di sebelahku. Ranting tempat ia duduk cukup tinggi, sekitar satu tiga perempat meter diatas kepalaku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia memakai jubah dengan hood menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau…Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" aku bertanya kepada orang itu.

Orang itu berbicara dengan nada misterius lagi. "Membawamu, pergi dari sini." Dia turun tepat ke depanku, dari ranting pohon itu dengan melompat. "Ayo pergi dari sini." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi denganmu?" tanyaku. Aneh sekali dia, tanpa ada alasan apa-apa, ia langsung mengajak pergi ke tempat yang tak pasti tujuannya.

"Karena kau telah menjawab 'iya'," jawab orang itu sederhana. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar ia sedang tersenyum.

Pergi. Apakah hal itu yang ia tanyakan dalam mimpiku?

"Begitukah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya." Dan jawaban dia cukup meyakinkanku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Kataku sambil menyentuh tangannya.

Seketika, kakiku tidak mempunyai pijakan. Dunia sekelilingku berputar. Aku merasa seperti melayang, dan aku merasa seperti masuk ke alam lain. Layaknya aku sedang berpindah ruang.

Tidak lama, kakiku telah berpijak ke tanah. Kepalaku masih agak pusing atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba tadi. Tanganku masih memegang orang itu.

"Sudah sampai." kata orang itu.

Efek pusing itu membuatku harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas.

Dan terlihat.

Bangunan-bangunan putih yang terang bergaya Gothic dan Victoria yang menjulang tinggi mengisi pemandangan mataku. Tapi, ini lebih kelihatan modern, bukan seperti istana yang ada di dongeng-dongeng. Lampu-lampu bercahaya putih menghiasi bangunan-bangunan itu. Indah.

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada putihnya awan ataupun birunya langit.

Entah langit itu hitam,

Langit itu bening dan tak berwarna,

Atau, tidak ada langit sama sekali.

Tidak ada apa-apa di atas. Hanya ada 'sesuatu' yang tak terlihat.

"Selamat datang di Under World-Inazuma Area." kata orang itu. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Under World?" aku bertanya seperti itu kepadanya.

"Dunia ini ada di bawah tanah. Makanya disebut Under World. Dunia ini adalah dunia penopang dunia manusiamu." Jelas orang itu.

"Dunia ini… Di bawah tanah? Hebat…" kagumku. Berarti, disini tidak ada langit. Beginikah rasanya dibawah tanah? "Under World benar-benar hebat." kataku melanjutkan kagumku.

"Under World hanyalah 'sebutan' untuk dunia ini." kata orang itu seolah mengingatkanku.

"Kalau begitu nama dunia ini… Inazuma?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tidak. Inazuma adalah nama daerah sekitar sini." kata orang itu menjawab.

"Inazuma terang sekali." komentarku. Disini seperti bukan dibawah tanah. Benar-benar terang, karena bangunannya. Dan, satu hal lagi yang mengganjal, "Jika ini dibawah tanah, kenapa kita bisa bernafas?" tanyaku.

"Di Under World, 'manusia' tidak bisa bernafas." jelasnya.

"Lantas, kenapa aku hidup?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau bukan 'manusia' yang kumaksud. Kau bukan manusia biasa. Kau itu The Last One."

"The Last One?"

**= = TBC = =**

**A/N:**

Cihui~ my first multi-chap di fandom InaIre~ *girang* #bletak

Ini hanya sekedar prologue. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya pasti panjangan kok…

Kegantungan prologue pasti diceritakan di chappie-chappie selanjutnya *ya iyalah!* #bletak

Well, Gajekah? Payahkah? Abalkah? Atau… Awesomekah? #dibacokGilbert

Sudahlah, Mind to review please?


	2. 1st Chapter : Last One, You

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, heavy theme fic, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL for later chapters.

**Don't like don't read!** ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

"'The Last One'?" Shuuya bertanya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Apa aku belum bilang sebelumnya? Jangan bilang kau datang kesini dengan tidak tahu apa-apa," kata orang itu.

"Memang kapan kau pernah bilang? Kenapa tidak jelaskan semuanya?" tanya Shuuya lagi.

Orang itu menghela nafas, "Ya sudahlah, ikut aku dulu. Saat sudah sampai disana, akan aku jelaskan semuanya," jelasnya. "Dan tolong jangan bersikap seperti kau adalah orang yang baru disini," katanya sambil mulai berjalan memunggungi Shuuya.

"Seenaknya saja," keluh Shuuya, "Tunjukkan dulu wajah aslimu."

Dan ia membuka hood yang bertengger di kepalanya, disana terlihat rambut biru ponytail terjuntai di pundaknya. Lalu, ia sedikit menengok ke arah Shuuya, setelah itu ia kembali berjalan memunggungi Shuuya.

"Perempuan dengan suara laki-laki." kata Shuuya dengan datar meskipun dalam hati ia agak shock.

'Perempuan' itu berhenti dan berbalik sepenuhnya, lalu berkata, "Aku. Laki. Laki. TULEN," dengan penekanan kata di setiap ucapannya, terutama kata 'tulen'. "Kazemaru desu. Jika kau perlu tahu namaku," katanya sambil mulai berjalan lagi.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, melewati bangunan-bangunan yang kesannya sangat antik dan misterius itu. Sampai di depan bangunan yang tertutup gerbang besar, mereka berhenti berjalan. Kazemaru melangkah ke depan pintu gerbang itu. Seolah-olah menerima kehadiran Kazemaru, gerbang besar itu membuka sendiri. Dan terlihat…

Mansion. Mansion mewah yang besar dan di sekitar halamannya yang luas sudah terdapat bunga-bunga putih yang bersinar.

**.**

**.**

**= = Shuuya's POV = =**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Jika kudeskripsikan mansion mewah ini dengan satu kata, maka kata yang akan keluar adalah 'mewah'. Dan kalau diperbolehkan kata-kata yang lain yang keluar, maka pasti kosakataku akan bertambah banyak. Karena aku perlu suatu kata yang berarti lebih dari 'mewah' untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak terdiam dengan pandangan yang terpesona begitu? Kau diperlukan sekarang bukan untuk diam dan menjadi patung di sini," kata Kazemaru.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Sebal? Ya, sebal sekali. Seenaknya saja 'perempuan' itu…

"Cepat masuk ke dalam, kepala landak uban. Lagipula, aku bukan perempuan,"

Hei! Kenapa dia tahu aku mengatai dia perempuan dalam hati? Lagipula, siapa itu **kepala landak uban**? Apa dia tidak mengenal warna silver begini? Ah sudahlah… Ikuti saja dia.

Saat sudah sampai di depan mansion itu, pintu mansion itu juga terbuka sendiri menerima kehadiran kami. Dan disana terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang bergelombang, ia memakai baju dengan model aristocrat berwarna hitam kebiruan. Ada kain berenda yang menggantung di lehernya, dan baju yang dipakainya sederhana namun berkesan mewah. Juga modern.

"Akhirnya datang juga, diakah 'The Last One'?" tanyanya pada Kazemaru seraya menunjukku saat bertanya tentang 'The Last One'.

"Ya, Natsumi-san. 'The Last One', Goenji Shuuya," jawab Kazemaru.

Tepatkah waktuku untuk menyela pembicaraan ini?

Tepat. Karena tanpa memikirkan waktunya, aku langsung bertanya, "Apa maksudnya 'The Last One'?"

"Kazemaru-kun, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah memberitahukan semuanya lewat mimpi anak itu?" kata Natsumi dengan herannya.

"Seharusnya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. 'The Last One' tidak akan bisa menolak takdirnya sendiri baik dipaksa ataupun tidak," kata Kazemaru dengan nada misteriusnya yang pernah diperdengarkan padaku waktu di mimpi itu.

Natsumi memanggilku, "Goenji," dan aku menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Ini akan menjadi cerita panjang. Lebih baik kalian bersantai dulu di taman belakang, Kazemaru-kun pelan-pelan akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Ayo, kita ke taman belakang," ajak Kazemaru. Sedangkan nona Natsumi itu naik ke atas dengan tangga yang ada di sana. Entah kemana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**= = Normal POV = = **

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman belakang, Kazemaru dan Shuuya duduk di kursi dan meja yang sudah di sediakan disana. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Lalu, Shuuya melihat dengan seksama bagaimana taman belakang itu. Taman belakang itu penuh dengan bunga putih yang sama seperti yang ada di halaman luar. Tapi, tidak hanya bunga putih itu, ada juga bunga kuning yang sejenis dengan bunga putih itu.

Bunga kuning itu juga bersinar dengan indahnya. Yah, sinar-sinar bunga itu tidak seperti lampu 25 watt yang akan menerangi seruangan luas. Tapi, cukup terlihat mengeluarkan sinar seperti mempunyai fluorescence. Tentu saja 'fluorescence' itu tidak seperti bintang-bintang tempelan yang ada di kamar yang cahayanya berwarna hijau.

"Cottonlight flower," kata Kazemaru menyebut nama –yang diduga– bunga-bunga itu.

"Bunga itu?" tanya Shuuya.

"Ya," jawab Kazemaru. "Sepertinya sudah cukup melihat pemandangannya, akan kujelaskan semua duduk perkaranya. Dengar baik-baik," lanjutnya.

Kazemaru mulai menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya, lalu mulai bercerita, "Under World, seperti yang kau tahu ini. Adalah 'dunia' penopang dunia manusia. 'Dunia' ini ada untuk manusia, tanpa manusia tahu keeksistensian 'dunia' ini. Memang kelihatannya tidak adil bagi kami. Tapi, yang melihat keseluruhan sistem dunia ini pasti merasa ini yang terbaik."

"Kenapa begitu?" potong Shuuya dengan bertanya.

"Dunia ini ada di bawah tanah, tidak akan pernah terjadi bencana alam di sini, apapun bencana itu, terutama ada kekkai yang melindungi 'dunia' ini. Meskipun 'dunia' ini adalah penopang, 'dunia' ini tidak bersinkronisasi dengan dunia manusia. Makanya, disini damai. Lagipula, meskipun kelihatannya dunia ini hanya penopang. Tapi, dunia ini saling menopang satu sama lain."

"Jujur, aku semakin tidak mengerti," potong Shuuya lagi.

"Maksudnya saling menopang satu sama lain adalah dunia manusia tidak akan bisa berdiri tanpa ada Under World, dan Under World akan hancur eksistensinya tanpa dunia manusia. Sudah kubilang kan, 'dunia' ini ada untuk manusia. Sekali lagi, di sini teramat sangat aman, tanpa adanya permasalahan berarti. Kita juga masih bisa menikmati hangat dan dinginnya cuaca,"

"Lalu, masalahnya?"

"Ruang lingkup aman yang ada di Under World ini, terasa tidak adil jika kita melihat dunia manusia yang pasti terjadi bencana alam setiap harinya. Agar ekuivalen, kami pun harus merelakan langit. Sayang sekali, ada oknum-oknum tertentu yang tidak puas dan ingin memindahkan sebagian Under World keatas," Kazemaru berhenti menjelaskan dulu. Dan dia menarik nafas dalam.

"Mereka, orang-orang itu, ingin memindahkan sebagian Under World ke atas untuk menguasai wilayah manusia. Meskipun, sebenarnya tujuan mereka hanya langit. Langit mempunyai rahasia yang tidak terbatas, juga salah satu ruang lingkup yang tak terukur luasnya. Mereka berpikir, jika mereka dapat menguasai langit, maka mereka juga bisa menguasai alam semesta."

"Dan apa maksudnya julukan 'The Last One' yang ditujukan padaku?" tanya Shuuya.

"Ada beberapa manusia yang bisa pergi ke Under World dan ditakdirkan untuk tinggal. Tapi, itu sedikit sekali. Dan maksudnya 'The Last One' adalah manusia terakhir yang ditakdirkan untuk tinggal di Under World. Kau adalah 'The Last One' itu. Kau juga adalah seorang yang terakhir menentukan akan bagaimana dua dunia ini."

"Dari penjelasanmu sebelum kita sampai disini, kau bilang aku bukan manusia. Dan sekarang, kau bilang aku itu manusia. Sebenarnya, aku ini apa?" tanya Shuuya serius.

"Kau tidak sepenuhnya manusia, sama seperti manusia-manusia yang ditakdirkan bisa tinggal disini. Kau itu…"

"Kazemaru-kun, jangan memberitahukan hal itu sekarang, lebih baik jelaskan tugasnya," kata Natsumi yang entah datang darimana.

"Tugasmu adalah menghentikan mereka, mereka yang ingin menaikkan Under World ke atas, hanya bisa dengan memenangkan perang yang akan meletus sebentar lagi. Meskipun sebenarnya terserah padamu akan berpihak ke yang mana," jelas Kazemaru.

"Jadi, pihak mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Natsumi.

"Kemungkinan terburuk?" kata Shuuya.

"Jika kau memilih mereka, mau tidak mau kau harus membantu menaikkan sebagian Under World ke atas. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu akan merusakkan kekkai dan jika Under World naik ke atas eksistensinya akan hilang karena menghancurkan daratan di dunia manusia. Begitu juga Under World yang dibawah akan terkubur selama-lamanya karena kekkainya rusak parah," jelas Natsumi.

"Doomsday," komentar Shuuya.

"Hampir," jawab Kazemaru. "Jadi, kau memilih pihak yang mana? Bantu kami atau mereka?"

"Kalian. Jika itu dapat membuat semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada suatu hal yang merepotkan. Jadi, bagaimana menghentikan mereka?" jawab Shuuya.

"Kita menunggu, karena sudah rahasia umum jika perang akan meletus 2 bulan lagi. Menangkan perang itu dan hentikan mereka, buat organisasi mereka hancur, hapus segala jejak mereka dan hapus ingatan mereka. Itu kalau kita berhasil." Jelas Kazemaru panjang lebar sedari tadi.

"Cara lain?"

Lalu, Natsumi berkata, "Gerilya. itu satu-satunya cara. Tapi, itu tidak efektif, hanya akan mempercepat perang. Kalau begitu, kita hanya bisa menunggu perang dimulai saja," dengan menghela nafas. "Lawan kita organisasi besar juga sih."

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, nama organisasi itu Universe Chain," lanjut Kazemaru. "Tapi, mereka mempunya berbagai divisi. Untuk mengalahkan pusatnya, kita harus mengalahkan divisinya terlebih dahulu."

"Apa saja yang dikuasai oleh Universe Chain itu?"

"Banyak. Mereka menguasai 8 kontinen dari 13 kontinen di Under World, sedangkan sisanya adalah 5 kontinen netral. Kalau kita sekarang ada di 2nd Continent : Inazuma," jelas Natsumi.

"Kau sudah mengerti semuanya?" giliran Kazemaru yang bertanya.

"Sedikit banyak, aku mengerti intinya," jawab Shuuya kalem.

Kazemaru berkata, "Kalau begitu… Saatnya ke Chevalier Guild," dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo."

"Apa sebaiknya tidak istirahat dulu, Kazemaru-kun?" usul Natsumi.

"Apa ada waktu? Lagipula aku tidak capek," sanggah Kazemaru.

"Ada. Kau saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan, dan… yang kumaksud capek itu adalah Goenji, bukan kau," balas Natsumi. "Apa kau lelah Goenji-kun?"

"Tidak terlalu. Tidak masalah sih…" jawab Shuuya sambil menghela nafas.

"Helaan nafasmu tidak berkata begitu, siapa tahu kau masih shock dengan penjelasa-penjelasan yang tadi. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu disini, jernihkan kepalamu dulu. Biar pelayanku yang akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," jelas Natsumi panjang lebar.

Lalu, Natsumi menepuk tangannya dua kali dengan agak keras. Dan pelayan segera datang dalam hitungan detik. Praktis.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, tuan," kata pelayan itu kepada Shuuya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Apa kita tidak langsung ke Chevalier Guild saja?" kata Shuuya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak banyak berkomentar. Segera masuk kekamarmu atau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat sama sekali dalam jangka 100 tahun kedepan," ancam Natsumi dengan Dark Aura yang menguar-nguar dengan ganasnya.

Apa kau punya pilihan, Shuuya? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, Shuuya hanya mengikuti kemana pelayan itu mengantarkan dirinya kekamarnya.

Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, ia masuk dan tidak berminat untuk menikmati kamarnya yang pasti sangat 'wah' itu. Shuuya merebahkan badannya langsung ke tempat tidur. Dan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata…

"Oyasuminasai," sambil memejamkan mata.

**= = TBC = =**

**A/N:**

Status: Updated.

Pendek ya? Soalnya lagi ngetik di tengah-tengah marathon Anime… Dan dengan suksesnya saya telah jatuh cinta kepada para anime-anime tersayang itu. Oh Mein Gott, Angel Beats dan Bakemonogatari itu keren bangeeeeet~ XDDD

Terutama saya masih kecanduan Hetalia ampe sekarang… #BLETAKKKK

Terutama (juga) dengan adanya Okane ga Nai~~~ XDDDDD Anime Yaoi pertama sayaaaa~~ *girang*. Sangat sukses membuat saya tepar nosblet tak berdaya… Hahahaha *evil laugh*

Ehm… Forget curcol saya tadi, keh?

It's time to reply the reviews, rite?

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Iyaaaa, beta bikin fic baruuu~ XD

Semoga apdetannya juga lebih mengasyikkan daripada prologuenya ^^ #jdaak

.

Pertanyaan Dika-san telah terjawab diatas, hohoho…

Sudah diapdet iniii~ XDD

Saya juga sekarang susah ngapdet gara-gara ada 2 DVD Yaoi yang sedang ditonton XDD #BLETAK *Alasan macam apa itu?*

.

Thanks for review nyan~~ XD

.

**Draco de Laviathan :**

Iyaaa~ bikin fic baruu~ Hahai…

Benarkah prologuenya seru? Ah, aku tersanjung~ #BLETAKJDAKDUAK

Nasibnya Shuuya baru saja dimulai dari sini. Tunggu saja ^^

Kuro to Shiro, ganbarimasu! ^^ *ngopy TM-nya Kobato* #bletak

.

Arigatou reviewnya~ XD

.

**Aurica Nestmile :**

Huwaaa~ Thanks buat pujiannya~ Kyaaa~ *girang dewekan* #dilemparpisau

Yang bawa Shuuya pergi sudah terlihat di atas… *nunjuk-nunjuk ke story*

Bingung ya? Chapter ini apalagi, pasti tambah bingung…hahaha…

Kuusahakan semangat, Yue-san ^^

.

Xie xie reviewnya~ XD

Saya pamit.

With Peace,

Akazora no Darktokyo.


	3. 2nd Chapter : Puppeteer and Guild

A/N:

Sampai sekarang saya masih menyesali kenapa Indonesia gak bisa jadi , ada yang punya foto pair sho-ai pemain bola nggak? Bagi dong… #ayokemplaksaya. Saya baru sadar kalau pemain bola punya adegan selebrasi yang berlebihan sampai menjurus kearah yang iya-iya. IB sama Bepe cocok yaa XDD *dihajar sampai mampus*

Now Playing : YUI – Tonight (Saya kurang peduli lagu lama, enak didenger sih…)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, heavy theme fic, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL for later chapters.

**Don't like don't read!** ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Shuuya's POV**

**.**

Aku terbangun. Aku berdiri.

Aku melihat sebuah peti persegi panjang yang dikelilingi lingkaran yang bersimbol aneh.

Seketika simbol-simbol di lingkaran itu bersinar. Bercahaya. Peti itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah sosok yang bangun dari sana. Sosok yang begitu familiar namun begitu jauh.

Siapa dia?

Tiba-tiba sesak. Sesak nafas. Kenapa sesesak ini? Aku memejamkan mata.

Tanganku segera mencoba menggapai-gapai udara. Hampa. Tak berguna.

Dan aku membuka mata. Cuma mimpi. Mimpi. Tapi, kenapa kepalaku tidak bisa bangun dan nafasku makin sesak?

Bahkan aku tidak bisa membuka mata. Aku meronta.

"Akhirnya bangun juga," kata seseorang. Namun, dari suaranya aku tahu itu Kazemaru. Sesuatu yang menghalangi jalur nafasku dilepas. Aku lebih tenang sedikit. Dan aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menghilangkan kesesakan yang menyumpal tenggorokan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanyaku seraya melihat kearahnya. Dia masih memakai baju yang kemarin dan memegang sebuah bantal.

Ia menjawab, "Membangunkanmu, tentu." Dia lalu menghela nafas dulu sebentar, "Tapi, karena kau tidak mau bangun, makanya aku menutup mukamu sampai tidak bisa bernafas. Karena kalau begitu, kau pasti bangun dan tidak berteriak-teriak ketika kau bangun," lanjutnya. Tanpa merasa berdosa nyaris membuat orang mati.

Pantas sesak. Lalu, aku melihat kearah jendela, duduk membelakanginya.

"Baju untukmu sudah disediakan di dalam lemari, kau segera mandi, dan aku akan langsung mengajakmu ke tempat para Chevalier," katanya memberi instruksi. "Mengerti?"

"Hn, sudah pergi sana!" kataku mengusirnya. Ketika aku menengok kearahnya. Dia sudah tidak ada. Jadi dia tidak mendengar usiranku? Sedangkan aku harus mendengar kata-katanya?

Sialan.

Tidak berlama-lama, aku langsung mengambil baju yang ia berikan di lemari. Dan membawanya pergi mandi bersamaku.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku keluar kamar. Aku melihat sebuah amplop didepan pintu. Penasaran. Kubuka amplopnya. Membaca surat di dalamnya.

'_Kutunggu di taman belakang. Aku tahu mansion ini sangat besar. Kau juga pasti belum hafal jalan mansion ini. Selamat mencari!_

_Raimon Natsumi._

_PS: Jika kau mencari tangga kebawah, jalanlah kearah Utara. Jika kau mencari tangga keatas jalanlah kearah Selatan.'_

"Cuma ketempat yang kemarin kan? Tidak masalah kok."

Dan aku berjalan menuju arah utara. Disana ada pemandangan yang terasa ganjil.

Ganjil, benar-benar ganjil.

"Apa ini?"

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Kira-kira dia tahu tidak jalan kesini? Dia kan baru sekali ke taman belakang," kata Natsumi kepada Kazemaru.

"Siapa peduli?" kata Kazemaru cuek.

"Iya ya, kalau dia benar-benar orang terpilih, dia sih pasti bisa kesini," balas Natsumi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasang _trap _ya? Ketahuan dari senyummu," kata Kazemaru.

"Kalau tidak begitu kan tidak seru,"

"Lagian juga kenapa sih ini mansion dilengkapi_ trap _segala?"

Natsumi memasang pose berpikir, "Emmm… Iseng, mungkin?"

"Dasar orang kaya," ejek Kazemaru. Natsumi hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, ia bangun dan berjalan ke meja lain. Mengambil topinya. Topi berpita biru muda dengan dua bulu kecil menempel disana. Dan memakainya.

"Sudahkah kau selidiki siapa yang menguasai _3__rd__ Continent_?" tanya Natsumi, mengubah alur pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Tentu saja cabang dari _Universe Chain_. Yang jelasnya pemimpin organisasi yang menguasai _3__rd__ Continent _itu si dread-plus-sister-complex-and-penguin-mania," jelas Kazemaru.

"Kidou Yuuto itu? Sulit juga. Dia game-maker, selain itu melawannya pasti agak susah," keluh Natsumi.

"Siapa peduli? Dia memang game-maker. Tapi, jika dari awal kita memanipulasi kemampuannya, dia tidak akan bisa berkutik."

"Yah, cukup lihat saja nanti. Sekarang kita lihat '_The Last One_' saja. Benarkah dia bisa sampai di sini?" kata Natsumi berbalik sambil melihat kearah kaca besar yang memperlihatkan sosok Shuuya dengan 'pemandangan' yang dihadapinya.

Kazemaru menghela nafas. Natsumi tersenyum senang

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini?"

Shuuya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Patung batu berbentuk yang menyerupai _monster _sebesar 2 badan orang dewasa. Dia berpikir sebelumnya tidak ada patung batu _monster _saat kemarin ia lewat.

'Perasaanku saja, atau patung itu semakin kelihatan hidup?' batin Shuuya.

Dan 'patung' itu menggeram.

Dan mengamuk. Seraya mengaum kencang.

Dan… Apakah saatnya lari? Boleh, boleh. Yang kencang ya… Selamat berjuang.

Sang _monster_ meninju kearah bawah, ke tempat Shuuya berpijak, berusaha meremukkan tulang yang menempel dibadan Shuuya. Tidak cuma tulang sih. Saat ditinju, sudah pasti Shuuya-nya menghindar. Mati muda bukanlah salah satu pilihan yang diambil Shuuya.

Karena tinju sang _monster_ meleset, permukaan lantai menjadi korban. Akan ada biaya _service_ yang mahal untuk itu. Tidak juga sih, toh lantainya tiba-tiba mulus kembali. Shuuya hanya bisa berharap seperti lantai itu, habis ditinju dan patah-patah badan langsung bisa benar kembali. Ajaib.

Semat-semat, Shuuya melihat apa yang ada dibelakang _monster_ itu. Sebuah pintu. Kalau dia bisa masuk ke pintu itu dan menemukan tangga, mungkin dia bisa lepas dari monster-mantan-patung ini.

Tinju monster itu melayang lagi, sepertinya sangat kuat dan cepat. Jika kena, mungkin bisa tamat. Tapi, tidak terlalu sulit kok untuk menghindar sambil mendekati tempat tujuan. Menghindar dan maju, menghindar dan maju. Ketika sampai di pintu–

"Kok pintunya terkunci?"

–maaf, anda kurang beruntung. Coba lagi.

'Jadi, cari kuncinya dulu, nih?' pikir Shuuya keras. Tanpa disadari, tinju ganas itu melayang lagi kearahnya.

Tidak ada suara tulang yang patah. Tidak ada suara badan yang remuk. Tidak ada setetes darah yang mengalir. Tidak—atau belum ada korban.

Hanya sebuah pintu yang rusak berlubang besar ditengahnya yang tetap tegar terpampang manis. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Shuuya segera melaju kedalam ruangan yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

'Kalau benar…semoga pintunya langsung benar kembali,' harap Shuuya. Dan, voila… Sesuai harapan dan dugaan. Pintunya _self-recovery_ dan tertutup dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan seonggok _monster_ yang mengaum dengan keras diluar sana.

Shuuya mengintip dari lubang kunci, sang _monster_ sudah menjadi patung kembali. Mungkin sang _monster_ hanya ingin menghalangi orang masuk ruangan itu. Tapi, kalau orangnya sudah masuk bagaimana?

Ini belum berakhir, teman.

Bukankah didepanmu ada hantu? Itu _lho_, sosok berambut panjang dan acak-acakan di depanmu. Sosok _Sadako-like_ dengan baju berwarna putih yang ternoda tanah dan darah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Pilihan pertama, cari pintu keluar dan _survive_ dari bahaya kesurupan.

Pilihan kedua, lawan balik dan memulai pertarungan antara hidup dan mati.

Pilhan ketiga, menyamar jadi dukun dan mencoba membuat ritual yang akan mengusir setan.

Pilihan keempat, kembali keruangan sebelumnya dan cari pintu lain.

Pilihan kelima, kejang-kejang, pura-pura pingsan, dan pura-pura sekarat sambil menulis surat wasiat. Lalu, pura-pura mati. Tunggu sampai hantunya pergi dan… Voila, anda berhasil menipu hantunya!

Pilihan keenam, sogok hantunya! Ajak main catur, _kek_… Atau, beliin figure aslinya Gundam 00 yang harganya sampai 800 ribu lebih juga boleh. Terus beliin NDS, XBOX, PSP. _Software_-nya Vocaloid juga boleh. Itu hantu apa _otaku_?

Pilihan ketujuh, lari lagi? Boleh, boleh. Yang kencang ya… Tetap semangat.

Dengan mengandalkan rasionalitas, seorang Goenji Shuuya memilih pilihan pertama. Mari berikan _applause_ yang meriah.

Ruangan yang dimasuki Shuuya berbentuk lorong. Lorong itu agak gelap, remang-remang. Tidak terlihat ada pintu sepanjang mata mengarah. Tapi, ada belokan.

Masih belum puas memperhatikan ruang yang dimasukinya, hantu itu mendekat kearah Shuuya. Shuuya menunggu hantu itu sampai dekat dan langsung berlari menghindar juga lari kedepan. Terlihat adegan kejar-kejaran. Dan suara orang tertawa di taman belakang. Tega sekali Nelly dan Nathan…

Setelah berbelok, ternyata benar ada pintu. Segera berlari ke pintu dan membuka pintunya. Sekarang saatnya bertanya kepada diri anda sendiri, 'apakah aku selamat?'

Ketika Shuuya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sudah terlihat tangga kebawah. Tangga kebawah yang berjalur spiral. Di setiap 4 anak tangga ada boneka _mannequin_ yang menghiasi sisi kiri tangga. Semuanya adalah _mannequin_ perempuan, dilengkapi dengan _dress_ berbagai gaya dan paras yang cantik.

Cantik dan dingin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bukan suatu kesan yang baik. Firasat buruk, mungkin.

Shuuya menuruni tangga itu. Ketika sudah setengah jalan, ada rasa yang tidak nyaman. Rasa seperti ada yang memandangi. Entah siapa. Penasaran, Shuuya melakukan satu hal yang salah. Menengok ke belakang. Melihat dengan jelas.

Para_ mannequin _itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Tidak perlu lama-lama, ia segera melaju kebawah. Ketika sudah mau sampai ke lantai bawah, ia menengok ke belakang. Para _mannequin_ yang ia lewati sepanjang tangga sudah menghilang semua. Dan, ia kembalikan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan. Satu tetes keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari bawah. Tak peduli, ia tetap menuruni anak tangga. Sayang, sudah 13 anak tangga lagi menuju lantai. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara, suara yang dingin. Berbisik sambil bersenandung sepi.

**.**

/Ini adalah 13 langkah menuju akhir

Apakah kau mendengar?

Rasa sepi yang terlewati

Suara langkah yang menanti

Semakin kau menuju akhir,

Semakin banyak yang menanti

Satu langkah, satu penanti

Dua langkah, bertambah dua penanti

Tiga langkah, bertambah tiga penanti

Begitulah hingga kau menuju sebuah titik akhir

Ketika kau sampai di titik akhir…/

**.**

Sesuai yang terdengar, suara langkah kaki itu semakin banyak. Ketika Shuuya sudah sampai di anak tangga kelima terakhir. Sesosok wanita muncul dibawah. Sosok yang familiar. Seperti pernah ia lihat.

Ia turun kebawah, dan 3 anak tangga terlewat. Dan Shuuya baru menyadari…

Sosok itu adalah _mannequin_ yang pertama kali ia lihat saat ia menuruni tangga.

Dari arah kiri dan kanan belakang sang _mannequin_, berjalan para _mannequin_ lain. Dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Suara dingin itu berbisik kembali.

**.**

/—**kau akan mati**.../

**.**

"Untung kau belum sampai ke anak tangga terakhir," kata sebuah suara dari belakang para _mannequin_ itu.

"Eh?" kaget Shuuya. Para _mannequin_ itu bergeser kerarah kiri dan kanan. Membuat celah lebar kosong ditengah. Menampakkan seseorang yang berbicara dibelakangnya. Raimon Natsumi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, turunlah," kata Natsumi, "tapi, kau payah ya. Bahkan untuk ke taman belakang saja kau harus dijemput," lanjutnya.

"Kau kan pasang _trap_, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau bermain jujur, Natsumi-san," celetuk Kazemaru dari belakang, yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu.

"Jadi, ini _trap_? Kalian mengerjaiku, begitu?" tanya Shuuya yang masih agak _shock_.

"Tiga per empatnya adalah andil dia, aku hanya seperempatnya saja," jawab Kazemaru.

"_Monster_ dan hantu juga boneka itu kalian dapat dari mana? Kenapa dapat hidup?" tanya Shuuya.

"Itu jenis kekuatanku, namanya _puppeteer_. Aku bisa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _puppetry_. Seperti _ventriloquist_ misal," jelas Natsumi.

"Dia cukup jenius dengan bonekanya," komentar Kazemaru.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa kendalikan patung batu monster itu?" tanya Shuuya lagi.

"Itu bukan patung batu. Itu juga boneka, bahan kulitnya bertekstur menyerupai batu jika dilihat dari jauh," kata Natsumi.

"Oh, begitu. Hebat sekali ya, kekuatanmu…Suara _ventriloquist_-mu terdengar menyeramkan sekali," cibir Shuuya sinis.

"Aku kira hari ini aku belum mengeluarkan kemampuan _ventriloquist_-ku sama sekali. Memang kau dengar apa?" heran Natsumi.

"Ada suara wanita yang dingin dan bersenandung, menceritakan tentang tangga ini dan para _mannequin_ itu," jelas Shuuya.

"Itu… bukan aku," balas Natsumi.

"Berarti, legenda 80 _puppets_ itu benar ya…" sambung Kazemaru.

"Legenda itu adalah salah satu legenda yang menyebar di kalangan _puppeteer_," jelas Natsumi sebelum Shuuya bertanya lagi. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa 80 _puppets_ itu berupa _mannequin_, dan aku memilikinya," lanjutnya.

"Apakah perlu diceritakan?" tanya Kazemaru yang melihat raut penasaran di wajah 'The Last One'.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," jawab Shuuya.

"Zaman dahulu, ada seseorang _puppeteer_ terkuat juga terkaya. Mempunyai banyak sekali _puppet_ dalam berbagai jenis. Semua kekuatannya membuat dia disenangi juga dibenci. Banyak sekali orang yang iri padanya. Suatu hari, ada seorang yang masuk rumahnya secara diam-diam. Tujuan utama orang itu adalah mencuri segala _puppet_ yang dipunyai _puppeteer _itu…" cerita Kazemaru dan berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas.

"Namun, saat keesokan harinya, dibawah tangga yang dihiasi banyak _puppet _di anak tangganya, pencuri itu mati. Mukanya biru, seperti kehabisan nafas. Mati dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Keberadaan pencuri itu akhirnya dikaburkan, agar tidak membuat masalah yang lebih lanjut. Namun, teman baik dari pencuri yang mengetahui rencana pencuri itu, mencari jejaknya. Ketika sudah menemukan titik terang, dia pergi ke rumah _puppeteer_ itu,"

Natsumi langsung melanjutkan, "Dia bertanya kemanakah perginya si pencuri itu. _Puppeteer _itu bilang bahwa pencuri itu mati tanpa menutupi suatu fakta, termasuk ketidaktahuannya tentang kematian si pencuri. Teman pencuri itu marah karena temannya mati dan tidak percaya akan ketidaktahuannya si _puppeteer_. Dan dia langsung berlari naik ke tangga tempat si pencuri itu mati. _Puppeteer _itu mengejar teman si pencuri. Ketika sudah sampai ke tangga 13 terakhir sebelum lantai atas, dia mendengar senandung yang aneh. Tapi, dia tidak memedulikannya dan terus berlari menuju lantai atas,"

"Lalu, kejadiannya pasti terjadi sama sepertiku. Para _mannequin_ itu membunuh teman si pencuri," lanjut Shuuya.

"Sebenarnya _puppeteer_ itu heran, kenapa para _mannequin_ yang menghiasi tangga menghilang tiba-tiba. Tapi, karena terlalu fokus mengejar teman si pencuri. Dia tak memedulikannya. Dan ketika ia sudah samapai lantai atas. Dia hanya melihat mayat teman si pencuri berlumuran darah. Dan ketika dia melihat kembali kearah tangga, para _mannequin_ itu sudah kembali di tempatnya masing-masing dengan dilengkapi noda darah yang terciprat," lanjut Natsumi.

"Rasanya itu mengerikan," kata Shuuya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai berbicaranya? Bukankah kita harus menuju _Chevalier Guild_ sekarang?" kata Kazemaru.

"Kalau kau ingin ketemu Endou dengan segera, jujur saja…" balas Natsumi.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan…" kata Kazemaru sambil membalikkan badan. Mungkin menyembunyikan semburat merah disana.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi," kata Natsumi.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar rumah. Dan ketika sudah sampai diluar, mereka berjalan kearah jalan kecil yang berkelok-kelok juga pengap. Jaraknya cukup jauh juga. Jalannya benar-benar berkelok-kelok seperti labirin dan sulit diingat. Meski, mereka pada akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Sebuah gereja. Mereka memasuki ruangan gereja itu. Shuuya hanya dapat mengagumi keindahan arsitektur gereja itu. Langit-langit yang tinggi. Tidak hanya sekedar kayu penopang atap, langit-langit itu berupa lukisan langit yang penuh dengan awan.

"Itu kan yang disebut manusia sebagai langit?" kata Natsumi kepada Shuuya. "Terkadang aku ingin melihat aslinya,"

Shuuya hanya diam. Mereka berjalan kearah mimbar. Di belakang mimbar itu terpampang kaca patri. Kazemaru mengetuk-ngetuk beberapa bagian kaca itu. Dan, mimbar itu bergeser. Menampakkan sebuah lubang yang berbentuk persegi yang hanya pas sampai badan orang dewasa yang langsing. Juga tangga di dalamnya.

"Kita harus turun ke bawah?" tanya Shuuya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," kata Kazemaru.

"Pertama, Kazemaru akan turun duluan. Lalu kau turun, setelah itu aku," jelas Natsumi. Ia melihat Kazemaru sudah turun duluan. "Nah, giliranmu," lanjut Natsumi.

Perlahan Shuuya masuk kedalam lubang itu. Lubang itu sangat gelap. Membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk membiasakan mata untuk melihat sekeliling. Perlahan mereka turun. Bersamaan. Mungkin ada sekitar 18 menit mereka menuruni tangga itu. Setidaknya, sampai Kazemaru melihat cahaya tepat dibawah mereka.

"Ah, sudah sampai," kata Kazemaru langsung meloncat ke bawah. Shuuya dan Natsumi mengikutinya.

"Waa, Ichi!" kata seseorang menyapa Kazemaru. Seseorang yang manis. Mempunyai rambut yang serasi dengan matanya. Mengingatkan Kazemaru untuk selalu menyukai coklat.

Orang itu memeluk Kazemaru dengan erat. Seperti—atau memang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Akhirnya kau kesini juga," kata orang itu, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Hai, Natsumi-san!" dan menyapa Natsumi.

"Hai juga, Endou," kata Natsumi. "Ini, Goenji Shuuya. Mulai hari ini dia adalah teman kita," kata Natsumi sambil mengenalkan Shuuya.

"Wah, 'The Last One' ya… Salam kenal," kata Mamoru sambil mengancungkan tangan.

"Mamoru? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Shuuya heran. Ia berkata seperti ia telah mengenal Endou sejak lama.

"Ya, Endou Mamoru memang namaku. HEI! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" kata Mamoru terkejut sekaligus heran. Begitu pula Natsumi. Lain dengan Kazemaru, ia hanya memasang tampang dingin dan tatapan mata tajam yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jadi, kau siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**= = To Be Continued = =**

**.**

**.**

**Referensi :**

_Mannequin_ : boneka pajangan. Sering ada di mall begitu, yang buat pajangin baju. Dalam fic ini, tentu saja _mannequin_-nya gak seperti di mall yang mukanya sama semua. Yah, yang cakepan dikitlah. Natsumi kan orang kaya…

_Puppeteer_ : Orang yang memainkan puppet/boneka. Kalau itu wayang, yah puppeteer itu dalangnya…

_Puppetry _: Hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang _puppet_/boneka. Kebonekaan begitu.

_Ventriloquist_ : Ahli suara perut. Ada kan pertunjukan boneka yang bonekanya bisa bicara sendiri? Sedangkan pengisi suaranya juga jarang buka mulut. Nah, pengisi suara boneka itu sedang me-_ventriloquist_…

**A/N:**

Status: Updated.

Wekks, akhirnya update… Sempat sebelumnya hilang plot, untung inget lagi. Demi, ini update yang lama sekali… Wuahahahahaa. XD #ayotaboksaya. Kayaknya di chapter ini saya nyelipin horror ya? Lagi seneng, maklumin…

Sebenarnya bisa aja sih maksain nginget plot, cuman gara-gara beli anime baru (yap, again). Jadinya, telat van ngaret. Ah, Kuroshitsuji entah kenapa chara design-nya bagusan di season I. Masa matanya Ciel jadi biru muda? Matanya Ciel biru tua, oy!

Dan, saya masih gak rela Ciel jadi akuma! APA-APAAN ITUUU! Very ngoks. A lot of ngok. Ngok, ngok, ngok. End-nya gantung banget pula. Bagusan end-nya season I!

Btw, ada yang punya dorama-nya Kurosagi season II? Bagi dong! #ayotendangsaya Sama anime Shinrei Tantei Yakumo sekalian, boleh deh… #bletakkjdakkduarrkaboom

Sudahlah, time to reply the reviews.

**The Fallen Kuriboh : **Memang! Ichi sengaja saya OOC-in menjadi seorang mahluk (?) yang agak-agak dingin gimana gitu. Tapi, pengennya disasarin ke tsundere sih! XD #laknat. Natsumi memang lady, maklum orang kaya… Glek, tidak ngerti? Gawat…

Mamoru sudah muncul (di akhir doang), Yuuto masih dibicarain… Hohoho…

Maafkan ketelatan update saya~ Thanks for review, Dika-san

.

**Aurica Nestmile : **Terima kasih pujiannya, Yue-san XD! I love you #pletak. Semoga saya tetap semangat, doakan saja… Thanks for review, Yue-san!

.

**heylalaa : **Fic punya heylalaa-san juga bagus. Banget, kayaknya…Wahaaa… suka Kazemaru ya? Memang banyak yang suka terhadap bishie seperti dia. Ah, kawaii sekali XD Ehm….

Ini sudah diupdate, Semoga bisa lebih enjoy lagi bacanya, wehehehe… #kemplanged

.

.

.

Review for faster update! ;) Heaaah~


	4. 3rd Chapter : Snakes and Ladders

Now Playing : AAA – Climax Jump, Mash - Boys~Hikari Kagayaku Asu e~, Nakagawa Shouko – Flying Humanoid (Ada yang nonton Occult Gakuin gak? Ceritanya kan kereen… #promo #PLAK)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Warning **:Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL for later chapters.

**Don't like don't read!** ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau siapa?" tanya Shuuya.

"Aku Endou Mamoru," jawab Mamoru.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku kan memang tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya!" seru Mamoru.

"Tapi kan kau Mamoru!" kata Shuuya. Ngotot. Beruntung ada yang menghentikan kengototan Shuuya, Kazemaru. Yang sedari tadi melihat keanehan yang terjadi.

"Aku mau bicara. Goenji," kata Kazemaru sambil menarik baju Shuuya. Sebelum Shuuya menjawab, ia sudah ditarik paksa. Kazemaru menarik Shuuya menjauh dari Natsumi dan Mamoru.

"Mamoru itu, apa dia adalah temanmu diatas sana?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Teman masa kecil. Kenapa dia bisa disini?" jawab dan tanya Shuuya tanpa basa-basi barang sedetik.

"Begitu," gumam Kazemaru. Ada pandangan sedih tersirat di balik wajahnya. "Aku. Tidak boleh menjawabnya. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Maaf, Goenji."

Shuuya terdiam. Baru kali itu Shuuya melihat pandangan Kazemaru yang biasanya agak angkuh menjadi seperti itu.

"**Tapi**…" ucapan Kazemaru berlanjut. Kata 'tapi' yang penuh dengan penekanan. "Jangan pernah kau berkata keras kepada Mamoru seperti tadi. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Untuk selanjutnya, akan begini," lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tangan yang menunjuk leher dengan horizontal. Gestur yang berkata 'kau akan mati,'.

Inisiatif, Shuuya langsung beranjak dari hadapan Kazemaru ke hadapan Mamoru.

"Maaf, Endou. Ada seseorang yang persis denganmu diatas sana, dengan nama yang sama, juga wajah yang sama. Kukira kau adalah dia, sayangnya bukan," jelas Shuuya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan suatu masalah, meski aku agak penasaran sih. Sebaiknya jangan berdiri saja disini. Ayo masuk ke dalam," ajak Mamoru.

Dia berjalan ke pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan tempat lubang keluar. Dan membukanya.

Terlihat ruangan besar. Luas. Dan, tentu saja, bersih dan 'tidak murah'. Cukup banyak orang didalamnya. Sekitar 10 atau 11, mungkin? Mamoru masuk duluan dan diikuti Kazemaru, Shuuya, Natsumi.

"Teman-teman! Ichi, Natsumi-san dan '_The Last One_' datang!" teriak Mamoru. Orang-orang yang ada disana menoleh kearah Mamoru. Seseorang maju kearah Goenji. Seseorang yang memakai syal putih. Juga imut.

"Goenji-san kan? Aku Fubuki Shirou, dan adikku Fubuki Atsuya," katanya memperkenalkan diri dan seorang lagi. Tapi, seorang lagi tidak kelihatan ada dimana.

"Shirou dan Atsuya ada dalam satu tubuh. Tubuh yang dipakai adalah tubuh Shirou," jelas Mamoru.

Orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Fubuki sudah berdiri berjejer. Dan mereka memperkenalkan namanya satu-satu.

"Ichinose Kazuya,"

"Utsunomiya Toramaru,"

"Kiyama Hiroto,"

"Kageto Yamino,"

"Miyasaka Ryou,"

"Midorikawa Ryuuji,"

"Kogure Yuuya,"

"Someoka Ryuugo,"

"Fudou Akio,"

"Jousuke Tsunami,"

"Heigorou Kabeyama,"

"Handa Shinichi,"

"Matsuno Kuusuke, atau Max,"

"Kami semua adalah _chevalier_!" seru Mamoru, senang.

"Oh ya, kau sendiri apa kekuatanmu, Goenji?" tanya Fubuki.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Shuuya. "Memang bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?"

"Kazemaru-san dan Natsumi-san belum mengajarkan apa-apa ya?" tanya Miyasaka kepada Kazemaru juga Natsumi.

"Baru datangnya kemarin," jawab Natsumi.

"Oh pantas," gumam Miyasaka.

"Kalau begitu kami yang akan mengajarkanmu," kata Akio dengan senyum yang kurang enak.

"Goenji, jangan mau kalau diajarin sama Fudou. Nanti ketularan virus empat-el-empat-ye lho…" kata Tsunami memberi tahu. "Lihat aja tuh rambutnya,"

Mendengar itu, Fudou hanya menendang kaki Tsunami. Membuatnya kesakitan. Tsunami juga hanya memukul balik Fudou tepat diatas jambul rambutnya. Dan akhirnya, mereka **hanya** gontok-gontokan.

"Oi, nyadar rambut sendiri dong! Udah mencuat kesegala arah, warna pink lagi!" seru Akio yang masih baku hantam sama Tsunami.

"Rambut saya juga pink yaa…" tambah Someoka.

"Kalau pitak memangnya bisa disebut berambut ya?" goda Kogure ke Someoka.

"Anda ngajak ribut?" tantang Someoka.

"Mereka akrab sekali ya," komentar Shirou.

"Darimana?" tanya Shuuya.

"**Hongkong**," jawab Fubuki tenang.

"Sudah. Tenang," Kazemaru memberi instruksi.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bantu si anak terakhir ini untuk mendapat kekuatannya?" kata Natsumi sambil menunjuk Shuuya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Boleh saja, kita main itu, kan?" tanya Midorikawa.

"Benar!" seru Natsumi.

"Kalau sudah begini sih… Sudahlah, Goenji, kau keluar dulu!" perintah Kazemaru.

Shuuya hanya menurut. Dia keluar dulu. Ketika dia keluar, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam. Suara ledakan? Tembakan? Baku hantam? Gempa? _Bulldozer_ jatuh? Jeritan kucing? Raungan gajah? Absenan kebun binatang? Lengkap.

"Sudah, masuk!" perintah seseorang dari dalam. Sudah disuruh begitu, Shuuya akhirnya masuk.

"Jadi… ini apa?" tanya Shuuya yang agak tercengang melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

Ruangan itu berubah. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah papan besar, papan yang sangat dikenal, tidak asing lagi, papan permainan yang orang sebut sebagai 'Ular Tangga'. Meskipun tidak ada ular ataupun tangga di sana. Yang ada hanya para _Chevalier _plus Natsumi yang menempati satu kotak secara acak.

"Peraturannya, kau adalah pion dalam permainan ini. Mainkan permainan ini seperti biasanya. Jika kau bertemu _chevalier_ di salah satu kotak, kau harus bertarung melawannya. Jika kau kalah, kau harus mundur sesuai langkah yang mereka tentukan, jika kau menang kau boleh menentukan maju sampai berapa langkah. Namun, kau ataupun para _chevalier_ harus menentukan sampai 6 langkah, tidak boleh lebih. _chevalier_ yang sudah bertarung melawanmu sebelumnya, tidak akan bertarung melawanmu lagi," jelas Kazemaru.

"Dan, aku yang pegang dadunya," lanjut Kazemaru.

"Memang dadunya mana?" tanya Shuuya.

"Apa kursi ini tidak kelihatan seperti dadu di matamu? Lebih baik kau lihat yang benar sebelum bertanya. Anak pintar," kata Kazemaru dengan ketus.

"Kau pasti makan banyak wasabi hari ini, mulutmu pedas sekali," balas Shuuya tak kalah ketus. "Tidak ada rencana ke toilet? Siapa tahu pedasnya mulutmu itu sampai ke perutmu," lanjut Shuuya seraya melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Kazemaru yang memicingkan mata sebal kearah punggung Shuuya.

"Hei, ayo mulai! Lama sekali!" teriak Mamoru.

Shuuya menuju ke kotak Start. Kazemaru mempersiapkan kedua dadunya.

"AYO MULAAI!" teriak para _chevalier_ semangat.

Kazemaru melempar dadu. "5 langkah."

Shuuya berjalan ke kotak no. 5. Sementara tidak apa-apa, Shuuya melihat situasi papan. 60 kotak. 15 halangan. Para _chevalier_ menempati masing-masing kotak ke-8, 11, 13, 19, 21, 22, 27, 29, 31, 33, 42, 46, 47, 51, 53 dan 59.

"6 langkah," kata Kazemaru setelah melempar dadu lagi. Dengan ragu, Shuuya berjalan ke kotak no. 11, disana menunggu seorang Fubuki.

"Hai, Goenji," sapa Fubuki tersenyum. Tiba-tiba kotak no. 11 itu bergetar. Memisahkan diri dari papan permainan, membuat Shuuya hilang keseimbangan. Pelan-pelan kotak no. 11 itu melayang ke atas secara lurus.

Kazemaru menduduki dadunya dan menjetikkan jarinya, dan dadu itu naik ke atas dan berhenti ketika sejajar dengan kotak no. 11.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Shuuya's POV**

**.**

'Bertarung diatas sini? Apa tidak salah?'

"Mengurangi resiko kerusakan kotak-kotak yang lain akibat pertarungan," celetuk Kazemaru.

'Dasar esper,'

"Kau belum lihat Kidou Yuuto, sih," kata Kazemaru sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa baca pikiranku ya?" tanyaku padanya, heran.

"Perasaanmu saja," balas Kazemaru.

'Satu tambah satu berapa?' pikirku, memancing dia apakah dia menjawab atau tidak.

"Tidak ada gunanya memancingku, bodoh," kata Kazemaru lagi.

"Aku bingung siapa yang bodoh, Kazemaru-san," kata Fubuki masih tersenyum.

"Hah? Aku tidak bodoh, tentu saja satu tambah satu sama dengan dua!" marah Kazemaru.

"Ah, dia terjebak," ejekku.

Kazemaru yang baru sadar akah hal itu, hanya bisa bermuka merah padam menahan malu.

"Itulah sisi manisnya. Kadang-kadang dia ceroboh," kata Fubuki lalu tertawa.

"Ayo pertarungannya mulai," kata Kazemaru, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi pertarungan—masih dengan muka merah malu.

"Goenji, ayo mulai," kata Fubuki. Dia agak menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan mata. Menyunggikan senyum. Mendinginkan tempat sekitar.

Mendinginkan secara harafiah. Arti denotasi. Arti yang sebenar-benarnya.

Hei, apakah lantai kotak ini membeku?

"Kedinginan, Goenji?" tanya Fubuki, masih dengan nada ramah yang agak seram—lengkap dengan dua suara.

Tunggu, dua suara?

"Siapa yang mau kau lawan, Goenji? Aku atau aku?" tanya Fubuki masih dengan suara dobel yang berbeda tipis.

"Tidak peduli, ayo, mulai saja!" seruku.

"Aku disini sebagai jurinya, kalian harus bertarung sampai salah satu life-meter yang ada diatas kalian habis. _Life-meter_ akan berkurang jika serangan mengenai lawan, kerasnya serangan juga menentukan berkurangnya _life-meter_. Habisnya life-meter tidak akan membuatmu mati. Jelas? Tidak perlu di jawab," jelas Kazemaru lagi.

Dan, sejak kapan di atasku ada _life-meter_?

Aku pasti tersasar di game '_Tekken_' atau '_Mortal Combat_'. Di saat seperti ini—entah kenapa aku lebih berharap tersasar di game '_Pokemon_' atau '_Harvest Moon_'. Atau bahkan, '_Inazuma Twelve_'.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Dan melihat ke depan.

"_Ice ground_," kata Fubuki.

Tiba-tiba lantai di depannya itu tumbuh es, lalu es itu dengan cepat merambat ke arahku. Aku segera melompat sebelum es itu berhasil menangkap tubuhku. Sepertinya jurus itu dibuat untuk membekukan lawan.

Aku berlari menerjang ke arahnya, mempersiapkan tinju yang sudah siap dilepas—tapi masih terkepal di tangan kanan. Kira-kira jarak seperempat meter aku sudah meninjunya.

Sayang, aku hanya memukul ruang kosong.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Disini, Goenji…" kata Fubuki yang suaranya terdengar dari arah belakang Shuuya.

Kontan, Shuuya menoleh, dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia langsung melayangkan pukulan lagi.

"_Ice ground_," gumam Fubuki tenang, namun terdengar.

Ketika mata tertuju ke arah pandangan yang dilihat Fubuki, yang dapat terlihat hanyalah seorang Goenji Shuuya. _The Last One_. Menggeram. Dengan tangan yang terkunci oleh es. Es itu muncul dari tempat berpijak.

_Life-meter_ Shuuya berkurang.

"Kurasa tangan kananmu kesepian, bagaimana kalau kaki?" tanya Fubuki.

Es itu mulai merambat. Membekukan kaki yang ada diatasnya. Dan menghambat ruang gerak Shuuya.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Shuuya. 'Bukannya seharusnya aku punya kekuatan? Aku '_The Last One_'—yah, kata mereka. Kenapa baru segini saja aku tidak bisa?'

"Kau masih lemah, ternyata. Padahal kau '_The Last One_'," ejek Fubuki. "Dengan kekuatan segini, kau kira kau pantas menyandang gelar itu? Menyedihkan,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jika tidak untuk duniaku dan duniamu, bahkan aku tidak akan mau jadi '_The Last One_'!" bentak Shuuya.

"Dan sekarang kau berkata seolah-olah jika kau diperbolehkan, kau tidak ingin jadi '_The Last One_', apakah di duniamu tidak ada mahluk yang bisa bertanggung jawab?" ejek Fubuki. Makin sinis.

"Tapi, aku bertanggung jawab! Kalau aku mau tidak peduli, aku pun bisa menolak!" bentak Shuuya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau? Kalau memang mau, kenapa kau lemah?"

"Mau dan lemah itu tidak ada hubungannya! Orang lemah itu bisa jadi kuat. Aku pun mau karena aku masih punya orang yang kusayangi di atas sana. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mati begitu saja karena ulah para _Universe Chain_!"

Es yang ada di tangan Shuuya tiba-tiba menghangat, lalu mencair. Fubuki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kita akhiri saja, Goenji," katanya kembali tenang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

Tangan Fubuki seperti dikelilingi oleh angin salju. Angin salju itu berkumpul dan mengitari tangan Fubuki. Suhu dingin yang tadi ada pun seperti terserap menuju ke tangan Fubuki.

Sekarang, Fubuki menyejajarkan tangan itu dengan pundak, membuat lengannya teracung ke depan, tepat di depan Shuuya. Putaran angin salju itu makin keras. Suara keras menggema. Tangan Fubuki seperti _rocket launcher_ yang siap menembakkan amunisinya.

Dan semuanya berubah putih. Terkubur oleh salju. Semua yang angin es yang tadi dikumpulkan oleh Fubuki telah dilepaskan kearah Shuuya dengan energi yang kuat—yang jika dihitung dengan satuan _Newton_, pasti sudah 4 digit angka terlewat.

Semuanya, termasuk Kazemaru mukanya menegang melihat apa yang terjadi. Seperti melihat sesuatu bahaya yang akan mencengkeram mereka dengan cakarnya. Semua tertuju ke satu arah.

Lihat, di depan Fubuki hanya ada tumpukan es. Diam, tak bergerak.

"Goenji, kuhitung sampai 5 detik. Jika kau tidak melakukan reaksi apapun, kau dianggap kalah," kata Kazemaru memberi perintah dengan muka yang menegang—bisa di bilang pucat.

"_Go_," Kazemaru memulai hitungannya. "_Yon_,"

"_San_,"

"…"

"_Ni_," lanjut Kazemaru. Fubuki hanya tersenyum senang.

Fubuki melanjutkan hitungan. "I—"

'BYAAAR!'

Tumpukan salju tu tiba-tiba meledak, membuat salju-salju itu berhamburan ke segala arah. Namun, beberapa salju sekitar posisi Shuuya tertimbun telah mencair. Kembali tegak sudahlah sang _The Last One_. Dengan lingkaran api di sekelilingnya.

"_Pyrokinetics_," gumam Kazemaru. Lalu, membuang nafas. Lega. Begitu juga yang lain.

Sudah sewajarnya jika salju yang terkena panas akan mencair. Dan, itulah yang terjadi. Salju yang menjadi air itu mulai menetes dari tempat Fubuki dan Shuuya berpijak. Membuat seolah hujan. Melihat beberapa potong kepala yang telah mendongak dari tadi melihat perubahan yang terjadi.

"Wah, salju Fubuki mencair…" sahut Mamoru kagum.

"Padahal salju dari _Eternal Blizzard_ itu tidak bisa mencair 'kan?" tanya Tsunami.

"Dari namanya sudah kelihatan. _Eternal_ berarti abadi, seharusnya tidak bisa dicairkan," jawab Natsumi.

"Kekuatan itu…_Pyrokinetics_, ya? Memang tidak asing disini. Tapi, kalau sampai bisa mencairkan _Eternal_ _Blizzard_ Fubuki itu berarti bukan _pyrokinetics_ biasa," jelas Kiyama.

"Yah, kalau biasa juga pasti tidak menarik," sahut Midorikawa sambil tersenyum.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan pangeran es itu ya?" sahut Miyasaka membangkitkan rasa penasaran.

Udara dingin perlahan kembali normal bahkan menjadi lebih hangat—kalau tidak mau dibilang lebih panas. Fubuki mengambil segenggam salju padat. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan dengan jelas. Kristal yang disebut salju itu berubah bentuk hingga cair. Ia mendongak, menatap kearah Shuuya yang bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Es dan api memang tidak cocok. Bagaimanapun, api selalu mencairkan es, ya?" kata Fubuki.

"Kelihatannya kau marah, bukan begitu?" tanya Shuuya.

"Cukup," jawab Fubuki dengan nada datar. "Tapi, _life-meter_ mu berkurang banyak juga, sedikit lagi—" lanjutnya sambil mendongak kearah _life-meter_ Shuuya, yang kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shuuya.

"Yah, sedikit lagi," sambung Shuuya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Ia terlalu lelah, terlalu lelah untuk menstabilkan fisiknya yang sempat membeku. Bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menyadari bahwa udara sempat mendingin secara drastis selama sepersekian detik.

Dengan cepat, tangan Fubuki mengacung kearah Shuuya. Sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Mengucapkan sebuah kata yang penuh amarah, sambil melancarkan jurus yang dilakukannya. Kata itu adalah—

"—MATI!"

Shuuya pun tidak sempat menghindar. Dan membiarkan dirinya yang terlalu lelah itu terhempas oleh apa yang dilakukan Fubuki. Life-meter-nya habis. Dan jatuh. Jatuh dari tempat ia berpijak. Semakin dekat dengan tanah, ia jatuh semakin pelan—untungnya.

"Kerja bagus, Hiro-Hiro!" puji Mamoru ke Hiroto. "_Psychokinetics_-mu memang berguna di saat-saat yang dibutuhkan!"

"Jika tidak begitu, aku tidak pantas disebut _chevalier_ bukan?" balasnya lembut kepada Mamoru, dengan senyum sebagai bonus.

"_Life-meter_ Goenji habis! Pemenangnya adalah Fubuki!" seru Kazemaru memberikan putusan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Kagum dengan pertarungan—yang bagi mereka disebut hiburan—yang menyenangkan tadi.

"Tapi, kalau pingsan begini…Bagaimana permainan ini dilanjutkan, Natsumi-san?" tanya Mamoru.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan. Inti dari permainan ini adalah untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan anak itu. Kalau untuk melatihnya, akan terlalu berat jika dia harus melawan kalian," jelas Natsumi. "Lihat saja, baru begini saja dia sudah pingsan," lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

Miyasaka menghampiri Shuuya dan meraba lengan Shuuya. Dan menghela nafas lega.

Kazemaru langsung melompat turun dari dadu-nya yang masih melayang diatas. Ketika Kazemaru sudah tidak menaiki dadu itu. Dadu itu terjatuh dengan biadab, sedangkan Kazemaru sampai ke tanah dengan beradab.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kazemaru ke Miyasaka.

"Untung saja, dia masih sempat mengeluarkan hawa panasnya. Kalau dia sudah beku oleh _Eternal_ _Blizzard_ Fubuki, dia pasti jadi fosil dalam es untuk beberapa abad kedepan," lapor Miyasaka.

Kotak yang dipijaki Fubuki perlahan kembali ketempatnya, melengkapi nomor yang tanggal.

"Fubuki, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia sampai membeku 'kan? Jangan ceroboh seperti itu lagi!" tegur Kazemaru agak marah.

"Bukan peduliku," kata Fubuki sambil melengos pergi.

"Fubuki!" panggil Someoka sambil mengejar Fubuki yang sudah pergi.

"Ah, Atsuya…" kata Tsunami.

"Bukan Shirou ya…" tambah Kogure. "Tapi, aku pasti marah juga kalau jadi Fubuki,"

"Jurus istimewa dikalahkan secara kebetulan oleh orang yang tidak terlatih sebelumnya, begitu?" Handa angkat bicara.

"Tapi, jurus istimewa itu dikalahkan oleh orang yang istimewa pula. Jadi, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," sambut Max..

"Sekarang, ayo pindahkan dia ke kamar. Biarkan dia istirahat sebentar disana," kata Natsumi.

"Kalau mau cepat sembuh, kenapa tidak panggil Kino-san saja?" usul Mamoru.

"Benar juga!" setuju Natsumi. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Di sudut ruangan itu, ada seuah rak kecil berisi banyak _badge_ yang warnanya di dominasi oleh _blue aquamarine_. Semuanya berbeda bentuk dan juga mempunyai khas warna masing-masing di bagian _badge_ tertentu.

"Endou, pinjam _badge_-mu boleh?" tanya Natsumi.

"Silahkan," jawab Mamoru singkat.

Natsumi mengambil sebuah _badge_ yang jika dilihat secara seksama mempunyai lambang petir di sisi atasnya. Ia kemudian menggenggam badge itu dan menutup mata, sekianlah beberapa detik, ia membuka matanya lagi. Lalu, ia menaruh _badge_ itu kembali di tempatnya semula.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"2_nd__ Continent_: _Inazuma_," gumam seseorang

"Targetmu berikutnya, Kidou?" tanya seorang lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Urusanmu?" balas orang yang dipanggil Kidou itu dengan dingin. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap orang itu.

"Hei… Tidak perlu galak-galak. Aku bertanya karena diperintahkan oleh orang itu," katanya diiringi kekehan kecil. "Dan, dia berkata kalau dia tidak mau menunggu 2 bulan."

"Begitu?" helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Kidou. Ia berbalik arah lagi menuju ke posisi sebelumnya. Ia berpikir dengan serius, plus memicingkan mata. Namun mata itu tertutup oleh _goggle_ biru yang melekat di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti seorang maniak. Lebih spesifik, kau seperti maniak yang merencanakan dimana akan menaruh kamera tersembunyi di kamar mandi wanita, kalau berpikir keras seperti itu," komentar orang itu sambil memandang seperti apa ruang kerja Kidou.

Di depan Kidou ada meja yang penuh tombol, papan catur, dan sebuah layar besar yang menampilkan peta. Peta Under World. Sedangkan di sekelilingnya hanya ada rak-rak yang berisi buku. Juga sebingkai foto yang digantung dan terlihat bersih—sepertinya dibersihkan setiap hari. Sebuah foto _greyscale_ dimana sesosok Kidou di masa lalu tersenyum senang bersama seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pendek dan hitam—atau warna yang gelap.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, orang itu pergi. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia hanya berkata, "Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu, Kidou,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Kidou.

Setelah orang itu keluar, ia menekan salah satu tombol yang kelihatannya berupa tombol _intercom_—karena ada speaker tepat di sebelah tombol itu.

"_Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kidou-sama_?" tanya orang di seberang.

"Siapkan beberapa unit pasukan tempur mulai dari level 1 hingga level 3, lengkapi dengan amunisi yang selengkap-lengkapnya. Sekarang, kirim beberapa orang untuk mengawasi keadaaan," perintah Kidou.

"_Targetnya_?" tanya orang itu.

"2_nd__ Continent_," jawab Kidou tenang.

"_Bagaimana dengan para_ _chevalier_?"

"Biarkan mereka. Aku sudah punya rencana lain yang lebih bagus untuk mereka,"

"_Apakah harus checkmate, tuan?_"

"Ya, _checkmate_," jawab Kidou. Ia terdiam sesaat dan memberikan perintah lagi.

"Besok. Jatuhkan _2__nd__ Continent_."

**.**

**.**

**= = To Be Continued = =**

**.**

**.**

**Referensi :**

_Pyrokinetics_ : Kekuatan mengendalikan api.

_Psychokinetics_: Kekuatan mengendalikan barang sekitar dengan kekuatan pikiran.

**.**

**A/N: **

Finally Updated. Haha.

Sibuk. Sibuk. Sibuk. Salahkan guru mata pelajaran IPA yang sarap semua, mulai dari Fisika ampe Kimia, yang gurunya bener cuma Biologi doang… Tak terasa sebentar lagi mesti naik kelas. FUAAAAAH~~~ Mau 5 juta… #gaje

Cekak. Cekak. Cekak… Gak ada duit~ Ada yang mau kasih saya uang? #PLAK

Okeh, maaf apdetnya sangat telat van ngaret. Alasannya sudah saya kemukakan diatas. Saya mesti belajar lebih di semester dua karena guru IPA-nya pada makin sarap. Gimana mau bisa masuk IPA kalo gurunya sarap? #ignorethis

Bales ripiu yuk?

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Arigatou for ripiu….XD

Em… Horror-nya…. Voila! Langsung ada! Mamoru… itu Rahasia!

Sampai kapanpun saya kayaknya susah apdet asap, hehehe….

**Aurica Nestmile**

Ini sudah di-apdet! Thanks buat ripiunya XD *balesnya gak banget* #plak

**Aishiro KyuHyung-ppie**

Disini, gunanya Under World adalah sebagai 'penopang' dunia manusia. Sederhananya Dunia manusia gak akan bisa ada tanpa Under World, gitu…. Entah kenapa, saya juga jadi bingung ngejelasinnya. XD #ayogeplaksaya

Thanks for ripiu… XD

**Asma Syifa Nabihah**

Makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Di adegan anak tangga spiral itu saya juga suka… XD Masterpiece saya itu… #lebay #jdak

**Kuroka**

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya di sms untuk apdet ini XD. Shuuya pinter kan? Hebat bisa kepikiran #jdak Untuk nama julukan itu…. Rahasia!

Thanks for review! XD


	5. 4th Chapter : War and Fake Name

Standard Disclaimer applied

Standard Warning applied.

**Don't like don't read!** ^^

**.**

**#**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

2nd _Continent_, tempat para pengacau itu akan tertuju. Meskipun target itu tidak dapat dibilang dekat, jarak bukanlah halangan. Terutama, jika orang-orang itu memiliki tujuan yang tidak ingin dikalahkan. Kekuasaan.

Para pengacau itu beranjak menuju 2nd _Continent_ menggunakan sebuah alat transportasi khusus yang bisa dilihat—atau memang boleh disebut sebagai pesawat. Karena antar _Continent_ dipisahkan dengan apa yang disebut sebagai ruang hampa. Kosong melompong tanpa ada apa-apa.

Hari itu, segalanya sudah dipersiapkan. Akan segera dimulainya perang besar.

Detik perlahan berjalan menuju esok. Waktu itu sangat sempit, meskipun detik berjalan perlahan, entah kenapa, setiap menitnya berjalan sangat cepat. Detik itu berbunyi setiap kali bergerak—bisa kau bilang jarum jamnya. Namun, ketika detik itu sampai ke digit terakhir 12 angka jam, ada yang berbeda.

Untuk kali ini, detik itu menimbulkan suara yang sangat besar.

"Tembak," perintah Kidou meski tanpa tanda seru.

Pintu pesawat itu langsung menjeblak terbuka. Beberapa pasukan tempur keluar menembakkan peluru _machine gun_ mereka dengan membabi buta.

Tidak ada malam yang sunyi lagi mulai kali ini, kawan. Yang ada hanya desingan senapan, bunyi ledakan—dan kalau perlu teriakan korban. Luluh lantaklah sudah bangunan-bangunan yang ada di hadapan.

Namun semuanya sunyi. Bahkan jangkrik pun masih berbunyi. Dan, orang yang seharusnya jadi korban sepertinya sudah tidak berada di rumah sendiri. Entah dimana mereka pergi. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu dicari. Namun, rasanya terlalu aneh jika mereka yang seharusnya lengah saat malam—tidur atau istirahat— tidak ada disini.

Seketika ada serangan balik dari depan. Berupa air yang bervolume besar, seperti air bah. Cepat dan tiba-tiba. Membuat tidak bisa mengelak. Air bah itu membuat beberapa orang hanyut terbawa.

"Kutunggu dari tadi, kenapa baru datang sekarang?" seorang laki-laki berambut pink berkata. Berjalan tenang, seperti tidak takut akan senapan yang bisa memberkahi tubuhnya dengan luka.

Salah seorang dari salah satu pasukan itu bergerak ke belakang secara hati-hati. Dan mengontak atasan, sang pimpinan penyerang.

"Para _chevalier_ itu sudah tahu penyerangan kita ke sini," lapornya.

"_Aku sudah tahu akan hal itu_," jawab sang pimpinan dari seberang sana.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Mati," jawab seorang dari belakang.

Miyasaka yang menyerangnya. Dengan gerakan yang tidak terlihat mata, ia langsung menancapkan sebuah belati di bagian vital orang itu dan langsung menarik belati itu kembali tanpa terkena cipratan darah. Tentu, karena cipratan darah itu dihindarinya—bukan karena ia menusuknya dari sudut yang berbeda. Ia lalu berjongkok mengambil benda pengontak Kidou Yuuto itu.

"Kidou, kalau aku tidak salah?" tanya Miyasaka.

"_Kau… Chevalier ya? Sampaikan kepada teman-temanmu bahwa kalian akan habis hari ini,_" pesan Kidou sebelum kontak diputus.

"Sombong sekali," Miyasaka langsung menjatuhkan barang itu dan menginjaknya hingga hancur. "Tidak akan bisa, Kidou," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Ia segera memasukkan belati kembali ke kantungnya. Lalu, mulai terjun ke medan perang kembali.

_Badge_ yang dikaitkan di kerah baju Miyasaka bersinar, tidak terang, hanya seperti berkelap-kelip, lalu mati. Ia langsung menyentuh _badge_ itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengerti.

Sedangkan di atas pesawat itu, Kidou melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh para pasukan tempurnya yang kecil dan lemah. Mereka hanya penyerang di lini depan. Sekedar percobaan untuk melihat kekuatan lawan. Kidou pun tahu bahwa para _chevalier_ itu belum serius melawan. Para pasukan tempur _level_ 1 itu terlalu mudah dikalahkan.

"Turunkan pasukan _level_ 2!" perintah Kidou melalui _intercom_.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"Goenji, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsumi.

"Yah, begitulah. Terima kasih untuk Kino-san," jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah gadis berambut pendek di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak salah, Kino-san tidak ada di _Guild_ ini sedari tadi, benar?"

"Ya, dia dipanggil ke sini. Dengan ini," Kazemaru menjawab sambil melempar sebuah benda yang besarnya pas di kepalan tangan. Ditangkap dengan sukses oleh Shuuya.

Shuuya melihat benda yang ada di tangannya, sebuah _badge_ yang berbentuk lingkaran berwarna _blue_ _aquamarine_ polos.

"Itu bukan _badge_ biasa. _Badge_ itu di gunakan untuk berkomunikasi, berfungsi sebagai alat telepati. Untuk berkomunikasi dengan _badge_ lain, sang pemilik _badge_ harus melihat dan mengingat _badge_ lain itu, dan _badge_-nya sendiri harus pernah menyentuh _badge_ lain itu," Natsumi menjelaskan.

Kazemaru melanjutkan, "_badge_ itu melambangkan pemiliknya. Sedangkan _badge_ punyamu masih kosong. Kalau _badge_ itu sudah tertanda punyamu, dia akan berubah bentuk. Kalau _badge_ itu berkelap-kelip, dia berarti sedang menyampaikan telepati. Untuk membalas telepati orang lain, kau cukup memegang _badge_ itu dan sampaikan pesanmu melalui pikiran."

"Coba masukkan badge itu ke kepalan tanganmu. Yang erat. Dan, setelah itu buka kepalan tanganmu kembali," saran Natsumi. Dan, Shuuya menurutinya.

Ketika kepalan tangannya terbuka, terlihat badge itu berubah bentuk menjadi segi dua belas dengan garis hitam di setiap sisinya, lalu simbol api kecil dikelilingi lingkaran hitam pula. Tidak lupa dengan _blue_ _aquamarine_ yang merupakan warna dasarnya.

"_Badge_-mu lucu, kontras ya… Warna merah dan _blue aquamarine_-nya itu," Kino memberikan komentar.

Pintu kamar itu diketuk, pertanda ada orang mau masuk. Ketika kata silahkan keluar dari mulut Natsumi, pintu itu terbuka dan orang itu masuk sambil menutup pintu. Salah seorang _chevalier_ yang dinamakan Heigorou Kabeyama menunduk. Khawatir ada di mukanya, ditutupi pun tidak bisa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazemaru.

Ia melaporkan, "Fubuki. Fubuki turun ke sana, tanpa ada yang memerintahkan. Sedangkan Someoka telat menghentikannya. Bahkan, pintu keluar ia tutup dengan es."

Kazemaru langsung menepuk jidat, "dia itu…kalau marah _bikin_ repot saja. Dia dalam Atsuya-_form_ ya?" Kazemaru memastikan.

"Iya. Apa tidak apa-apa, Kazemaru-san?" jawabnya lalu bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, dia sudah menurunkan pasukan _level_ 2. Dihitung-hitung bala bantuan untuk Tsunami dan Ryou. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fudou?"

"Dia mengatur rencana. Dia tahu ada Kidou di belakangnya. Dia bersemangat mau mengalahkannya," lapornya lagi. "Dan dia masih memantau keadaan,"

Kazemaru mengangguk. Lalu, Kabeyama keluar kamar.

"_Nee_, Kazemaru-kun," panggil Kino membuat Kazemaru menoleh. "Sejak kapan Kazemaru-kun memanggil Miyasaka menjadi Ryou?"

"Eh?" Kazemaru hanya memasang tampang bengong.

"Jadi, sudah memanggil Ryou? Kelihatannya kau senang dengan orang yang nama belakangnya –ou ya? Baik Endou ataupun 'Ryou'," goda Natsumi dengan menekankan nama kecil Miyasaka. "Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai Kidou?" lanjut Natsumi menggoda.

"Atau mungkin Fudou?" tambah Kino.

Mereka—Kino Aki dan Raimon Natsumi—, tertawa bersamaan. Seharusnya tertawa itu terlihat normal. Tapi, apa daya kalau mereka tertawa dengan wajah maniak? Jika tangan mereka membawa kamera, mereka pasti terlihat lebih pas. Entah sebagai _paparazzi_ ataupun _fujoshi_.

"HEI!" seru Kazemaru tidak terima. "Aku rasa kalian yang memberi _fake name_ dengan nama keluarga yang sama. Dia kuanggap hanya sebagai adik, tahu!"

Sedangkan Shuuya dari tadi hanya diam, bertampang bertanya-tanya.

"Dari tadi kalian membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan pasukan _level_ 2, Kidou, dan bala bantuan?" Shuuya bertanya, mencoba mencari tahu pembicaraan yang tidak dimengerti.

Kazemaru menoleh ke arah Natsumi. Natsumi mengangguk mantap.

"Kidou, menyerang 2nd _Continent_, menyerang kesini," tegas Kazemaru.

"Tenang sekali… lagipula tahu darimana?"

"Alat penyadap, yang dipasang di ruang kerja Kidou. Dipasang saat kau melewati jebakan di _mansion_," kata Kazemaru.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Kutanyakan dulu," Kazemaru berkata, kemudian memegang _badge_-nya yang entah kapan sudah dikaitkan di bajunya.

Tidak lama, _badge_-nya berkelap-kelip pertanda yang ditanya sudah menjawab.

"Keadaan masih terkendali. Dan… Sepertinya kita harus sedikit mengganti strategi," lapor Kazemaru.

Kazemaru berjalan keluar kamar, sedangkan yang lain mengekor di belakang. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang lain. Lalu, Kazemaru mengetuk pintu dan pintu itu terbuka. Meperlihatkan pemilik kamar yang ada di dalamnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap, nona…" jawab si pemilik kamar itu. Kazemaru hanya menaikkan alis pertanda ia tidak menyukai panggilan nona.

"Jangan memanggilku nona," balas Kazemaru.

"Bukan kau, aku memanggil nona muda keluarga Raimon yang disana," jawab si pemilik kamar sambil mengeluarkan cengiran misteriusnya dan menunjuk Natsumi yang ada di belakang Kazemaru. "Ayo, masuk. Akan kujelaskan semua detailnya di dalam."

Semua pengekor Kazemaru masuk, meninggalkan Kazemaru sebagai orang yang masuk paling terakhir.

"Yang terakhir, tutup pintu," ujar si pemilik kamar.

"Aku sudah tahu, Fudou."

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

Pertempuran semakin lama semakin menjadi. Peluru dimuntahkan dari larasnya tidak henti-henti, bahkan dua orang chevalier yang di lini depan itu: Miyasaka Ryou dan Jousuke Tsunami, harus berjuang setengah mati. Tentara yang berskala besar yang jadi lawan mereka ini, makin lama membawa masalah yang bisa membuat orang biasa pasti bunuh diri.

Tentaranya banyak sekali. Terutama makin lama pasti _level_-nya makin tinggi. Yah…ini baru _level_ 2. Begitulah setidaknya yang ada di pikiran Miyasaka dan Tsunami.

Peluru-peluru itu terus berusaha mencium nyawa Miyasaka dan Tsunami. Mungkin sementara, mereka harus sembunyi. Harus diadakan serangan balik dengan menyusun strategi. Dan, mereka akhirnya berlindung di balik puing-puing sebuah rumah yang tinggal menunggu mati.

"Sepertinya, kita harus ganti strategi," kata Tsunami

"Masalahnya, belum ada perintah dari Kazemaru ataupun rencana gilanya Fudou," kata Miyasaka terengah-engah. Kekuatannya itu sangat menjadi beban bagi tubuhnya jika dipakai terus-menerus. "Sebenarnya, ada satu cara yang terpikir olehku,"

"Apa? Katakan!" kata Tsunami langsung bersemangat.

"_Impromptu_," jawab Miyasaka sambil menyeringai culas.

"Jangan bermuka seperti itu," ujar Tsunami dengan sebutir keringat besar penanda ekspresi _sweatdrop_ yang ada di _anime_ atau _manga_. "Terus, kau mau melakukannya dengan apa? _Allegrissimo_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan _Crescendo_?" usul Miyasaka dengan menyeringai makin jadi. Kalau ditambah dengan aura gelap dengan kepekatan tinggi, pasti ia disangka sebagai psikopat asli.

"Apa kau gila? Kazemaru 'kan sudah memerintahkan untuk tenang-tenang saja," tanya Tsunami memastikan. "Ketularan Fudou, ya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan," kata seseorang yang seketika ada di hadapan Miyasaka dan Tsunami. Orang yang bernama Fubuki.

"Fubuki? Kok kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tsunami kaget.

"Aku bosan. Sudahlah kalian tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi," jawab Fubuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tentara-tentara itu memang sudah kau habisi?" tanya Miyasaka.

Dan, ketika mereka keluar dari persembunyian, sudah terlihat mayat-mayat para tentara bergelimpangan.

"Sudah puas, Atsuya?" tanya Fubuki kepada dirinya sendiri. Tentu, hanya Fubuki kakak yang mendengar jawaban Fubuki adik.

"Oh… Atsuya mengamuk…" celetuk Miyasaka sambil meringis geli.

"Kalian sendiri kenapa belum serius melawan mereka?" tanya Fubuki.

"Karena itu perintah dari Kazemaru," jawab Miyasaka. "Itu diperintahkan ketika Kidou baru mengeluarkan pasukannya,"

"Eh? Nama aslinya Kidou Yuuto? Kukira nama aslinya benar-benar Jude," ujar Tsunami, kaget.

"Kau baru tahu, Hurley?" tanya Miyasaka dengan memakai _fake name_ Tsunami. "Kukira, ketika Nathan memberi tahu tentang penyerangan itu, kau sudah tahu…"

"Jangan meledekku seperti itu, Miles," ujar Tsunami.

"Kalian sepertinya sempat lupa kalau harus memakai _fake name_ di luar, ya?" canda Fubuki.

"Sepertinya kau juga lupa, Shawn," tanggap Miyasaka. "Aku tidak mau dibilang begitu oleh sesama orang yang lupa," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Dor!—sebuah timah panas seketika dilemparkan ke arah Miyasaka. Namun, Miyasaka menghindar dengan tenangnya.

"Ah, nyaris saja. Sekarang apa lagi?" katanya sebal.

"Pasukan _level_ 3," jawab Fubuki tenang.

Tsunami menyadari sesuatu, "ah, ya… pistol yang dipakainya sombong sekali. Dilihat dari bentuknya, kapasitas penampung pelurunya pasti kecil—"

Dor! Meleset dari badan Tsunami yang mengelak dari si timah panas.

"—kau mau pamer akurasi?"

Kemudian, peluru-peluru selanjutnya ditembakkan tanpa henti dengan akurasi tinggi. Miyasaka menghindar tanpa henti, air bah dari Tsunami menghantam tentara itu tanpa pilih lagi, dan membekukan dan menghancurkannya adalah giliran Fubuki.

'Dari belakang!' pikir mereka bertiga serempak, insting mereka membawa badan bergerak secara refleks menghindar dari ciuman maut timah panas yang ditembakkan entah sudah berapa pak.

Berusaha tidak menghabiskan tenaga dan berusaha untuk tidak serius, mereka hanya bisa menghindar terus. Sesekali _counter-attack_ dengan rasio _one-hit_ KO. Merepotkan sekali tentara _level_ 3 itu. Merepotkan sekali tentara _level_ 3 itu untuk sekedar sebuah pion lawan yang tinggal angkat, lempar, buang.

Mereka bertiga (Miyasaka, Tsunami, Fubuki) menganggap bahwa para tentara _level_ 3 tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan mereka. Jika kita ambil sebuah umpama, para pasukan _level_ 3 itu sama saja dengan rakyat jelata. Sedangkan, mereka bertiga adalah raja. Raja bermahkota yang dapat dengan mudah menghabisi rakyat jelata.

Mereka bosan.

Fubuki kemudian menggumamkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa didengarkan oleh Tsunami, Miyasaka dan dirinya, "Berpencar, bagi pasukan ini menjadi tiga."

Dan mereka kemudian berpencar-pencaran, bertindak sebagai umpan—dengan kedok asli predator kelaparan.

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

"…begitulah rencananya!" ujar Fudou selesai menjelaskan strategi.

"Tinggal menghubungi mereka bertiga dan memberi instruksi pada beberapa _chevalier_ lainnya," ujar Kazemaru membuang nafas lega.

"Dan, sekarang kita tentukan _fake name_ untuk Goenji," lanjut Natsumi.

"_Fake name_?" tanya Shuuya tidak mengerti. Oh, ya…dia bukan bodoh karena terlalu sering bertanya-tanya. Dia hanya sedang berkonformitas, untuk membuat biasa rutinitas.

"_Fake name_ adalah nama palsu yang digunakan dan dilegalisir sebagai nama asli—dalam artian nama yang dikenal oleh banyak orang atau nama yang ada di 'permukaan'. Namun, nama yang asli tetap ada dan dijadikan dasar identitas seseorang. _Fake name_ berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan nama asli," jawab Natsumi.

"Lalu, _fake name_ tidak bisa dilacak dan didaftarkan dengan mudah. Hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang mendapat wewenang mendaftarkan diri sendiri dan orang lain dengan _fake name_. Bersyukurlah Raimon adalah salah satu keluarga itu," lanjut Kazemaru. "Sedangkan untuk dilacak secara legal, proses yang dijalankan sangat rumit. Bahkan orang-orang yang berwenang pun mesti menjalankan proses yang sama,"

"Secara illegal?" tanya Shuuya.

"Kau akan kehabisan uang sebelum mendapatkan jawaban. Informan itu nyaris semuanya mata duitan," jawab Kazemaru.

"Kalau _fake name_ berfungsi untuk menyembunyikan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan nama asli….berarti, misalkan '_The Last One_' adalah aku, Goenji Shuuya. Namun, ketika aku memakai _fake name_, maka aku bukanlah '_The Last One_', begitu?"

"Contoh dan jawaban yang tepat," ujar Fudou dengan tersenyum. "Kau tidak terlalu bodoh rupanya,"

Jleb!—sebuah panah menancap tepat di ulu hati 'The Last One'. Sabar, sabar, pikirnya.

Ketika ia sudah mengenal tentang Under World dan menerimanya, maka sikapnya akan kembali adem-kalem-nyaris-dingin seperti biasanya. Sekarang, dia hanyalah seorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Yah, dunia ini bukan habitat asalnya. Begitulah sekiranya yang ada di pikiran Shuuya.

"Jangan terlalu sinis terhadap anak baru, Fudou-kun," canda Natsumi mengundang tawa dari Fudou.

"Kekuatanmu berhubungan dengan api 'kan Goenji? Namanya pasti bagus kalau ada Blaze-nya!" usul Kino.

"Pelajaran kesukaanmu Matematika, bukan?" tanya Kazemaru tiba-tiba.

"Ya…" jawab Shuuya agak ragu. Buat apa Kazemaru bertanya begitu?

"Kalau di komputer dunia manusia, program standar yang digunakan untuk menghitung data-data itu Microsoft Excel 'kan?" tanya Kazemaru.

Shuuya mulai berpikir apa yang kira-kira ada di pikiran Kazemaru, 'hei, tunggu— '

"Kalau kau suka menghitung, namamu sebaiknya…"

'jangan-jangan…'

"…Excel Blaze."

"Tidak mau," tolak Shuuya tegas. Dia bukan dan tidak akan memakai nama _software_. Titik.

"Padahal kalau diucap di lidah, Excel dan Blaze sudah pas lho…" kata Kino menyayangkan.

"Dia saja setuju," Kazemaru menanggapi setuju Kino. Setidaknya—bagi Kazemaru, berarti _naming-sense_ miliknya itu bagus kalau ada yang setuju.

"Axel saja, yang penting enak diucap 'kan? Toh, pelafalan Axel dan Excel tidak jauh beda," usul Fudou.

"Axel Blaze, ya? Bagus juga. Kau setuju?" tanya Natsumi ke Shuuya. Shuuya mengangguk. Selama namanya bukan nama produk.

Natsumi berdiri. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri ke atas. Mulutnya mengucap sesuatu yang seperti mantera yang makin lama diucapkan makin keras. Sebuah lingkaran berpola rumit dan bercahaya putih mengelilingi Shuuya dan Natsumi.

Dan, Natsumi mengucapkan sebaris kalimat, "Aku, Raimon Natsumi. Memberimu nama Axel Blaze."

Lingkaran berpola rumit itu menghilang.

"Begitu cara mendaftarkan dan melegalisir _fake name_? Begitu saja?" tanya Shuuya tidak percaya.

"Tidak begitu saja, tidak sesederhana yang kau kira," jawab Kazemaru. "Hal itu mengurangi banyak tenaga. Belum lagi, tanggung jawab bagi sang pemberi nama. Susah dijelaskan sih, kau pasti tidak mengerti,"

"Mulai sekarang, jika berada di luar, panggillah nama orang-orang yang ada disini dengan _fake name_ mereka masing-masing," ujar Natsumi. "Namaku Nelly Raymond."

Kino Aki juga menyebut nama palsunya tanpa ditanya, "Sylvia."

"Caleb Stonewall," ujar Fudou.

"Nathan Swift," Ichirouta 'memperkenalkan' diri terakhir. "Sudah selesai basa-basinya. Ayo kita mulai serius sekarang."

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

'Kageto dan Ichinose, kalian ke bagian utara,'

'Handa dan Max, ke bagian selatan,'

'Kabeyama, Kogure ke bagian barat,'

'Miyasaka, kembali ke _guild_, tukar dengan Midorikawa,'

'Fubuki, sementara jaga _shift_ Miyasaka selama ia bertukar dengan Midorikawa. Ketika Midorikawa sudah menggantikan Miyasaka, kau juga kembali,'

'Tsunami, tetap jaga ritme. Jangan kalian melakukan _Impromptu _tanpa ada perintah.'

'Hiroto dan Endou, jaga mansion keluarga Raymond,'

Begitulah pesan-pesan yang disampaikan Kazemaru dengan tujuan yang sudah disebutkan namanya.

"Miyasaka, mundur sekarang," kata Fubuki memberi tahu. Miyasaka mengangguk.

"Fubuki, jangan sampai serius!" teriak Tsunami dari jauh. Fubuki mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan pertarungan lagi.

Berapa gelombang pasukan lagi yang harus mereka hadapi? Masih _level_ 3 ini.

Blaaar!

Suara itu berasal dari samping Tsunami, sebuah gedung meledak dengan daya ledak tinggi, dan disana terlihat suatu mesin aneh yang namanya tidak diketahui.

Tsunami langsung menghubungi Kazemaru melalui _badge_-nya.

'Kazemaru, sepertinya lawan mengeluarkan senjata baru.'

'Seperti apa?' Kazemaru bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

'Tsunami?'

'Fubuki?'

Tidak ada jawaban.

Disana, semua lebur dalam ledakan yang menjilat-jilat.

**.**

**.**

**= = To Be Continued = =**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Akhirnya apdet juga… wahaahahaaa…. #tepar Bebas juga saya akhirnya dari soshi*ologi. Maaf update-nya lama, hehehe XD. Saya ngantuk. #tidur

**.**

**Referensi :**

_Impromptu _: Kalau di kamus, artinya _Impromptu_ itu dadakan. Tapi, yang dimaksud disini adalah improvisasi.

_Crescendo_ : Secara harafiah, artinya 'dimainkan makin keras'. Bisa mengira-mengira maksudnya apa? Jadi, kalau kekuatannya dipakai dengan '_crescendo_' makin lama mereka memakai kekuatannya secara serius.

_Allegrissimo_ : Dalam tempo di musik, _Allegrissimo_ jauh lebih cepat dari _Vivace_ yang temponya kira-kira 140 bpm, namun lebih lambat dari _Presto_ yang temponya 168-200 bpm.

Di atas merupakan kode-kode perubahan alur penyerangan dalam fic ini, tapi, cuma dipakai di saat-saat gak ada perintah dari yang berwenang. XD Mungkin, bakal ada istilah lain lagi, weheheheh XD

**.**

Saya ngantuk, jadi biarkan para chara-chara pemeran yang jadi pembalas ripiu anda…

Kazemaru: Untuk **Kuroka-san, **I—I, Itu… aib banget… yang satu tambah satu. AHHH!

Fudou: Kasihan kamu, nak…

Shuuya: Guk, guk

Kazemaru: Meow, meow

(berantem)

Mamoru: Maaf, mereka masih menghayati peran -_-'

Kidou: Saya nggak sebegitunya juga, Kazemaru juga berlebihan…

Tsunami: Waw, ada _villain_ nyasar…

Miyasaka: Badge-nya udah dijelasin di atas

KazeFubu: Thanks for review!

Miyasaka: Selanjutnya…

Tsunami: Parah banget author kagak bales ripiu-nya **heylalaa**-san di chapter kemarin…

Shuuya: Galau Syndrome.

Fubuki: Makasih banget udah bilang saya keren. Memang sudah seharusnya.

Shuuya: Saya kalah keren. Yah, tapi intinya saya tetap keren…

Kazemaru: AHHHHH! AIB ITU, PARAH BANGEEET! Author-nya asem!

Endou: Saya aja belum tahu ceritanya nanti… Si author kalo bikin cerita gak pake rencana sih…

Miyasaka: Updated!

Midorikawa: Thanks for review! *senyum cool*

Fubuki: Battle kita dibilang keren ama **The Fallen Kuriboh**. *lirik Shuuya*

Shuuya: Iya, Mamoru dulu teman masa kecil saya… Gak tahu kalau sekarang.

Miyasaka: Kekuatan yang lain, mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter depan, itu juga kalo authornya inget -_-

Kidou: Terima kasih sudah menunggu saya *senyum*. Orang itu—(dibekep Kazemaru) (melepaskan diri) Ya sudah, thanks for review.

Shuuya: 1-1, Fubuki… **Aurica Nestmile** bilang saya keren.

Kidou: Iya, saya jadi _villain_. -_-

Miyasaka: Semoga lulus dengan nilai bagus! XD Thanks for review!

Endou: Kata author: "Makasiiiiih," *niruin gaya author yang teriak-teriak gaje*

Atsuya: Jujur, saya juga gak mau ketergantungan juga sama Shirou. Tapi, apa daya…

Shirou: Kita terima nasib aja… *salju bertiup* *Fubuki-brother pundung*

Natsumi: Thanks for review XD

Endou: Nona besar muncul…

Natsumi: Anda bebas utuk me-review kok, **Hikary Tsubaki**-san… *senyum*

Miyasaka: Cara publish story itu…Pertama login dulu, kalau udah login, klik Publish, terus upload dokumennya di Document manager, kalau udah di upload klik New story, selanjutnya kamu pilih tipe story dan kategorinya apa, lalu… selanjutnya, semoga kamu bisa sendiri… #plak Selanjutnya gampang kok…

Natsumi: Thanks review-nya!

Endou: Badge-nya fungsinya apa dan dipinjam buat apa, sudah dijelaskan di atas ;)

Miyasaka: _Chevalier_ secara harafiah artinya ksatria.

Natsumi: Thanks for review! XD

Kazemaru: Terima kasih atas review-nya semua :D

**.**

**.**

Author: RnR please?


End file.
